Code Metal: Nunnally of the Kikai Empire
by Lord Metallex
Summary: Dr. Eggman is tired of his constant defeat with sonic. So what does he do, he travels to an alternate dimension of chorse! Join Eggman and Nunnally as they try to conquer the code geass world! Nunnally: That summary sucked. GET OUT OF HERE!


**Hey there ya'll! This is your future emperor, Lord Metallex! I hope you all like it.**

 **Eggman: like they will.**

 **GO AWAY!  
**

* * *

 **Egg Fleet-Command Ship(Sonic Unleashed)**

 _'What to do what to do.'_ thought Dr. Eggman, _'My plans have failed again by that HEDGEHOG.'_ he looks around at his command station think on what he should do now. _'Every time I try to rule the world, sonic always stops me. If only there was somewhere I can take over world without that hedgehog getting in my way.'_ then suddenly, he gets up and shouts "That's it! If I can't defeat sonic in this world, then I should conquer another one!" he then laughs hysterically. "I will build a machine that will allow me to travel into a different dimension! Once I conquer that world, I will use the resources there to conquer mobius and build my Eggmanland! Mwahahahahahaha!"

He begins working on his newest invention, it takes him a week but he is finally done. "Orbbot, Cubebot, and Metal Sonic(Neo Form) come here, NOW!" "What is it my lord." says Orbbot, "Be hold my newest invention, THE EGG DIMENSIONAL!" He then press a button on a remote. Nothing happens, "...Wow doctor, you really out done yourself." said Metal, "SHUT UP!" Eggman then begins to hit the on the button multiple times. All of a sudden, a wiring sound can be heard "FINALLY!". A machine comes out of the floor, it had the height of a dining room wiet of a truck, it was also round. The machine came on and a blue vortex came. "With this machine I can go to an alternate universe and conquer it!" "Are you sure this is a good idea, I mean there's no way of telling what is out there." said Cubebot, "Oh shut up, I know what I'm doing!" Eggman and his minions go trough the portal.

 **Japan-Kururugi Shrine-2010 ATB**

The Kururugi Shrine, home of the Prime Minister and the political hostages, Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia, was being bombed. The scene change to that of the two children, running away, or in Nunnally's case, being carried from the place. "Lelouch, what is going on?" asked the girl, "Don't worry Nunna, it just fire works." said the prince. Then out of nowhere came a Glasgow, it pointed its gun at them and fired, "Shoot!" said Lelouch who started going in a different direction. He ran as fast as he can away from the knigtmare, but he suddenly felt pain in his leg. Lelouch almost falls but keeps his balance. "Onee-sama what's happening." "Don't worry, everything will be okay!" Lelouch than sees a cave up ahead and goes there. He sets his sister on the cave floor, and then sits next to her. "Are you ok sister?" "I'm scared big brother." "You don't have to, because I'll always be with." ¨Where are we onee-sama?¨ ¨Well by the look of things, it´s a cave. We are going to stay here until everything is over.¨ Then suddenly he hears foot steps, "Do you see any of the monkeys?" said a man, "No sir, we haven't." said another, "Well keep searching!"

 _'Oh no, if they come any closer and find us'_ thought Lelouch, then he had an ideal "Nunnally" said the prince, "I'll be gone for a while ok." "Will you come back?" "Yes I will." "Promise?" "I...I promise." He then gets up and leaves the cave. He looks around sees a couple of as soldiers in the trees. He picks up a rock and throws it at one of them. The soldier gets hit and looks at where it came from. "Hey! There's one over here!" as soon as he said that, the other soldiers start coming. Lelouch began to lore them away from the cave. He runs for a while, until he feels pain in his chest. Lelouch falls to the ground.

 _The Cave_

Nunnally vi Britannia was sitting alone in the cave. She was beginning to get worried that her brother wasn't coming _'He will come back.'_ thought Nunnally, _'He promised me he would come back.'_ Then all of a sudden, a load boom came from the end of the cave. "Who's there!" said Nunnally, all she hears is what sound like the wind, but then she hears a weird vuur sound. "Orbbot! Where are we?" said a voice, "It appears to be a cave sir." said a mechanical voice, "Dr. Eggman" said another voice, "My radar is picking up one life form over there." _'Are they friendly?'_ "Hello there little girl." said the first voice, "My name is Dr. Ivo Robotnic, but you can call Eggman. You don't have to keep your eyes closed." "But I can't." "Why is that?" "Well, a few months ago me and my mom were caught in a terrorist attack, and I ended up getting blind and crippled while my mom died."

Dr. Eggman was surprise by this "I am sorry for your lose." "It's ok...uhh Mr. Eggman?" "Yes?" "You see I have a brother, his name is Lelouch, and he´s been out for a while now. Could you and your friend go find him?¨ ¨Hmm, could you tell me how he looks?¨ ¨Well, he has black hair, purple eyes, and he´s ten.¨ ¨Alright then, Metal Sonic go find the boy!¨ ¨Yes sir.¨ said Metal. The robot than left the cave in search of the prince. ¨So, would you kindly tell me why you are in a cave?¨ ¨Well my brother said we would stay here until all the violence was over." "Hmm I see, so what is your name by the way?" "My name is Nunnally vi Britannia." "Nunnally, are you royalty?" "Yes, how did you know." "Well your name sounds more unique, and most higher class people have less common names." "Wow you most be really smart." "Why thank you, I am a genius after all."

 _With Metal Sonic_

Metal Sonic was speeding through the forest, looking for the boy he was sent to find. It searches for two hours until his sensors pick up a faint life signature. Metal looks at a near by tree and sees the boy, cover in blood. Metal goes toward the boy and picks him up; it soon goes back to the cave as fast as possible. Once he is at the entrance, it is greeted by Orb and Cubebot. "Hey Metal!" said Cubebot, "OH MY GOODNESS!" yelled Orbbot, "What is with all the racket!?" said Eggman, coming out of the cave, he then looks at Metal Sonic and sees the boy, "What is wrong with you idiots! Bring that boy through the portal and give him medical attention NOW!" "Yes sir!" they all said.

The three bring lelouch to the portal, and once they are through they try as hard as they can to save him. Eggman than goes over to Nunnally "Hello there princess." "Hi doctor, have you found my brother?" "Yes about that, You see he is in critical condition." Nunnally gasp at this and says "Will he be ok! You got to save him! He is the only family I have left!" "Don't worry, we will save him." _'I think?'_ "I will bring you to him." Eggman than picks up the little girl and walks through the portal. Once through, Eggman summons his egg mobile and puts Nunnally inside of it, "You know once I help your brother, I could restore your legs with some of my inventions and find a way to open your eyes." "You can actually do that?" "Why yes, what kind of person would I be if I didn't."

Eggman than leaves for the infirmary. He walks for ten minutes, Eggman then stops by a door. The door slides open and the man walks in. Once inside, he sees the prince on the bed surrounded by his medical bots(Egg Pawns wearing lab coats) "What is the status of the boy." "Uhhh." went one of them, "Well...you see." "Well, TELL ME!" "We tried our best as we can, but the boy have lost to much blood. We do not have the right blood type." ' _Drat! The boy looked like he had so much potential.'_ "Could you extract his memories?" "Yes sir." "Good, I want to know more about this world as much as possible." Eggman than leaves.

 _With Nunnally_

Nunnally was sitting in the egg mobile, waiting to see if her brother was ok. "Please be ok." "Why hello there Nunnally." said Eggman "Is my brother going to be ok?" "Well, about that." "What's wrong with my brother?" "I'm afraid that your brother is has lost to much blood, he does not have much time left." "MY BROTHER IS GOING TO DIE!" she yelled with tears coming out of her eyes. "Could you *sniff* let me see him." "Alright, Metal come over here!" Metal Sonic then comes out of nowhere, "Yes doctor." "Bring this girl to see her brother." Metal than grabs Nunnally and carry her, piggy back style, to the infirmary.

Once there it calls for one of the pawns to bring a chair for the princess. The pawn brings the chair next to the bed. Metal than puts the girl in the chair, "L-Lelouch, please say something!" nothing happens for a while until "N-Nunnally" said Lelouch "Is that you?" "Big brother! Your awake!" "Nunnally, there is something I need to tell you." "What is it onee-sama?" "Father, he n-never cared about us. When I went to confront him and asked him why he didn't came to see you. He said that you w-were a weakling, and he said that mother was weak too." "He s-said that about me?" "Yes, I'm sorry Nunnally, I was trying so hard to keep safe from the world. That I could not save myself." "You don't worry about it onee-sama, being with you is all that I care."

"Thank you Nunnally, the o-o-only thing I regret is that I won't be able to see your eyes one more time. N-Nunnally, where are you? I-I-I can't s-see you." "No! Lelouch stay with!" "Good bye Nunna, I will always love...you." The black Prince stop breathing, "Onee-Samantha! Please, say anything! ONEEEEE-SAMAAAAAAAA!" Nunnally begins to cry uncontrollably, _'First my mother, my eyes, my legs, now my big brother! Britannia took everything that I love, I swear to you brother that I will burn Britannia to the ground! And that MAN will die a gruesome death!"_ Nunnally thought Nunnally, "Metal Sonic, could you bring me to wwhereVer. Eggman is?" "Ok."

 _With Eggman_

Dr. Eggman was at the beige of his flagship. He was looking at a bunch of monitors that is show him what is happening in the other world. "These Britannian soldiers are quit cruel." Said Orbbot, "You can say that again!" said Cubebot, "Be quiet you two!" yelled Eggman, _'These humanoid machines are quit good, but they could use some improvements.'_ thought Eggman, _'With some of my own design they cou-'_ his thoughts were iinterrupted by Metal Sonic, coming through the door.

"Dr. Eggman, the girl would like to talk to you." said the robot, Eggman looks at the girl on Metal's back "What is it?" "Doctor, would you please restore my sight and legs now." "I will once I finish with analyzing the military strength of Britannia, then I'll-" "I want them healed, NOW!" Nunnally yelled, surprising Eggman. "Britannia had just took my brother away from, and my father sees me nothing but a PAWN! So I am begging you, to give me my legs and eyes, so that I could have my revenge." she says with fury and coldness.

Eggman looks at the princess for a while _'this girl, she has so much fury. She could be my ssuccesser to the Eggman Empire. She might have the intelligence that is either equal or above!'_ "Well Nunnally vi Britannia, you have yourself a deal!" "Thank you, but don't call me vi Britannia anymore." "Than what would you like to be called?" Nunnally thought for a while before saying " Nunnally Aianhāto."

* * *

 **Well there you have it! The first chapter of Code Metal: Nunnally of the Kikai Empire ! I hoped you enjoyed it!**


End file.
